Snowflake's Crush
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Snowflake and Marshall have always been best buddies since the day they met. But what if Snowflake felt like Marshall was more than just a friend? What if she had a crush on him? Should she tell him, or risk ruining their friendship? Love is always tough at a young age.
1. Helping a Friend

Chapter 1: Helping a Friend

*I only own the ideas for the story, and my OC Snowflake. All PAW Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

Author's Note: *This is an idea I got for a story. However, I don't know if I should do it as an actual story, or just a part as a one-time thing. Please let me know what you think. I once thought of Snowflake having a crush on Marshall after the events of "Once in Every Snowflake". However, I didn't pair them because Snowflake fears that by falling in love with a member of the PAW Patrol, she doesn't want to lose Marshall as a friend and ruin their friendship. This is the begin of a story about how something like that MIGHT have started*

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay. Snow was covering the ground, the pups were out playing, and Ryder was inside playing on his pup pad. It had been about a few months or so since Snowflake had joined the PAW Patrol, and became friends with the pups.

The pups were outside playing in the snow. Chase and Skye were making snow angels, Rubble and Rocky having a snowball fight with Zuma and Marshall, and Snowflake was just watching her friends have fun. As she watched the snowball fight however, for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Marshall.

Sure Marshall was the first pup that Snowflake had befriended, and they had become best buddies over the last few months, but as she stared at the Dalmatian trying to dodge a snowball, she couldn't help but think of how cute and funny he looked whenever he was clumsy.

Wait! Did she just think that? Marshall was her friend! Did she just think he was cute? What was going on? Snowflake had never felt these emotions before!

Suddenly, Snowflake snapped out of her trance as Chase asked her if everything was alright.

"Y-Yeah, Chase. I'm just a little thirsty! I'm sorry, please excuse me!" Snowflake said in a quick, slightly nervous voice. As she left however, Chase and Skye just looked at each other, unsure as to what had just happened.

"Skye, do you think Snowflake is okay?" Chase asked apprehensively.

"I don't know Chase. I've never seen Snowflake like this before," Skye replied.


	2. Odd Feelings

Chapter 2: Odd Feelings

Snowflake walked away nervously from Chase and Skye as she went to go get a drink of water from her dog bowl. Snowflake tried to understand what had come over here. She had never felt like that towards Marshall before.

"What has gotten into me? I've only known Marshall for a few months and all of a sudden I go all hearts-and-kibble for him. This is so weird! Maybe I just need some time away from the sun. Yeah, too much sunshine for today!" Snowflake said to herself. After she was satisfied getting some water, Snowflake went inside The Lookout.

"Hi Snowflake, what's new?" Ryder asked as he played a game on his pup pad.

"Oh, nothing much really!" Snowflake replied in a surprisingly nervous and glum way. Ryder noticed this, and went over to her.

"Snowflake, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Ryder asked in concern. Snowflake shook her head 'no'.

"Are you sad about something? Tired maybe?" Ryder asked again.

"No Ryder. I'm just dealing with some emotions that I've never had before. It's so odd," Snowflake replied back.

"What kind of emotions, Snowflake?" Ryder asked in wonder.

"Like the way Chase looks at Skye and he gets all la-de-da puppy eyed. You know what I mean?" Snowflake explained. Ryder nodded.

"Yes Snowflake. I know what you're talking about. I just think you've been touched by the butterfly of love!" Ryder said. Snowflake just gave Ryder a confused look.

"'The butterfly of love'? What's that?" Snowflake asked in confusion.

"It means you have a crush on someone. Have any idea who that could be?" Ryder responded. Snowflake got nervous and murmured something.

"What was that Snowflake? I couldn't hear you," Ryder said.

"IthinkIgotacrunchamarshmellow!" Snowflake replied, but not very clearly.

"Pardon?" Ryder responded.

"IthinkIhavecruchonmarcall!" Snowflake repeated, but in hard-to-understand voice.

"You have a what?" Ryder implied.

"IthinkIhaveachrunchamarshell!" Snowflake said again in a complicated voice. Ryder sighed.

"Never mind. Forget it Snowflake," Ryder said as he turned to walk away. Then, Snowflake let it out.

"I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARSHALL!" Snowflake shouted before gasping and putting her paws over her muzzle. Ryder turned around wide-eyed, and with a look of shock on his face.

"Snowflake. did you just say you have a crush on Marshall?" Ryder said in a surprised tone.

"Yes Ryder. I did," Snowflake replied. Ryder just stared at Snowflake for a few seconds, and then... Ryder fainted.


	3. Ryder and Katie's Story

Chapter 3: Ryder and Katie's Story

Snowflake's eyes grew wide after she saw Ryder faint.

"Ryder! Ryder, are you okay?! Ryder?!" Snowflake yelled as she stared at the ten year-old boy. Snowflake looked around as she whined and started to panic.

"Oh man! ... WHAT HAVE I DONE?! This is NOT good! ... I need water to wake him up!" Snowflake said as she panicked. Snowflake then rushed into the bathroom that was inside The Lookout, and got a cup of water. She then carried it out with her mouth to Ryder, and poured the water on his face. Ryder quickly closed his eyes and started coughing after Snowflake had poured the water on him. Once he was done coughing, Ryder turned towards Snowflake.

"Snowflake, what happened?" Ryder asked as he knelled down next to the husky pup.

"You fainted because I told you that I had a crush on Marshall," Snowflake said, reminding Ryder.

"Right, sorry about me fainting Snowflake. I just got so surprised when you told me that!" Ryder replied as he stood up and started pacing. After a minute of pacing, Ryder turned to Snowflake again.

"Snowflake, is this the first time you've had a crush on someone?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Yes, Ryder. I've never felt like this before... Until today. It was so unexpected! I'm not doing this on purpose! It just happened!" Snowflake responded, getting apprehensive.

"It's okay, Snowflake. I understand! I went through the same emotions with Katie when we were younger," Ryder replied. Snowflake tilted her head in confusion.

"'Katie'? You mean the blond girl who gives the pups and I baths?" Snowflake asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes! That's Katie!" Ryder replied.

"Really, Ryder? What happened?" Snowflake asked curiously.

"Well, it was several years ago when I first saw Katie. I was about seven years old, it was a sunny day, and I went to get a soda over at Mr. Porter's Café. I bought the soda can and went over to sit at a table, but before I could sit down, that's when I saw her; Katie."

"Wow! What did you do? Did you have a crush on her, Ryder?" Snowflake asked.

"Yes, I did have a crush on Katie. My cheeks went pink, I had a goofy smile on my face, and the first words out of Katie's mouth were 'Hello, I'm Katie...Uh, you're spilling your soda all over the ground.' After I snapped out of it, I apologized and introduced myself to her. After that, Katie and I have been friends, and I've still had a crush on her ever since then," Ryder explained finishing his story.

"Wow!... How embarrassing!" Snowflake replied, trying to hold back her giggling.

"Yeah, it was. But I got over it. Besides, I now understand you're new feelings for Marshall. Speaking of which, how do you feel now about that?" Ryder responded. Snowflake made a nervous face expression after Ryder said that, and sighed.

"I don't know, Ryder. On one paw, Marshall is my best friend, and I wouldn't want to do something that would ruin our friendship. On the other paw though, this crush for Marshall is something that just came over me. What should I do?" Snowflake replied.

"I suggest just keeping this crush to yourself for now. Don't tell any of the other pups, and come to me if it happens again," Ryder suggested. Snowflake thought for a minute, and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Ryder!" Snowflake responded before giving Ryder a lick on his face, and running off.

After Snowflake ran away from Ryder and out of The Lookout, she decided to go see Katie. Snowflake was curious about Katie's side of Ryder's story. Plus, Katie might need some help. Snowflake then told the other pups that she would be over at Katie's place, and they understood.

Snowflake then ran over to Katie's pet cleaning store. Once the doors opened, Katie noticed the husky pup.

"Hello Snowflake. How are you?" Katie asked kindly.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you? Do you need any help?" Snowflake replied.

"Well, I just got done giving Callie a bath, and I'm supposed to clean one more pet today, but nobody showed up. Would you like a bath, Snowflake?" Katie explained.

"Sure!" Snowflake replied, her tail wagging back and forth. Within minutes, Snowflake was enjoying a nice warm bath.

"Hey Katie, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Snowflake asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Katie responded.

"How did you and Ryder become friends?" Snowflake asked. Katie smiled.

"Well, it was several years ago. Both Ryder and I were young, and we saw each other at Mr. Porter's café. Ryder had a soda with him, and as I walked towards him, he gave me this look like he was daydreaming. I think he started having a crush on me or something! Anyways, I had to point out to him that he was accidentally spilling his soda on the ground. Ryder realized what I said, blushed and then apologized. We introduced ourselves, then I got a soda, we sat down and talked, found out we both liked animals and helping others, and we've been friends ever since!" Katie explained.

"Wow!" Snowflake replied with awe.

"Yes. That was also the day I got a crush on Ryder. It's never gone away since then!" Katie added.

"That's so sweet! Thank you for telling me, Katie!" Snowflake replied.

"You're welcome. But don't tell Ryder about my crush on him!" Katie said.

"I promise, Katie. You're secret is safe with me!" Snowflake replied.


	4. The Laundry of Horror!

Chapter 4: The Laundry of Horror!

After Snowflake got back from Katie's place all nice and clean, she saw that all of the pups were no longer outside.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Snowflake asked herself, looking around to see if she could find them in the blanket of snow. There were no pups around. Then, Snowflake saw Ryder walking towards her.

"Hi Snowflake, where did you go?" Ryder asked as he approached her.

"I was over at Katie's place to see if she needed any help. I helped her by letting her give me a bath, since she needed t clean one more pet for the day. Don't worry Ryder, I didn't tell her your secret!" Snowflake replied calmly. Ryder giggled.

"Well that's good. The pups are inside if you want to play with them!" Ryder said, pointing to The Lookout.

"Thanks Ryder," Snowflake said, heading for the building.

"Oh, and before I forget, can you help Marshall out with drying the laundry? I need to go help Mr. Porter with some groceries!" Ryder added before he left.

"Sure thing, Ryder!" Snowflake replied as she smiled, and then headed towards The Lookout. After Snowflake got inside The Lookout, she saw the pups hanging out, trying their best to get warm.

"Hi Snowflake. How are you?" Chase asked, his fur getting cooled off from the fan that was spinning above him.

"I'm good. Is Marshall in the laundry room?" Snowflake replied.

"Yes. He's been in there for hours. We have no idea what he is doing," Rocky answered, also enjoying the cool air from the fan.

"Thank you pups," Snowflake said before she turned and headed for the laundry room. Snowflake then walked into the laundry room nervously. she just hoped Marshall was okay.

"Marshall? Are you okay, buddy?" Snowflake asked nervously.

"H-H-H-H-Hi S-S-S-S-Snowfla-a-a-a-a-ake!" came a voice from behind the husky pup. Snowflake turned around, and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Sitting right on top of the vibrating washing machine was Marshall. Marshall had his paws out in front of him as if he was pretending to drive his fire truck. Snowflake just stared dumbfounded at her Dalmatian friend.

"Marshall? What are you doing?" Snowflake asked in confusion.

"I'm r-r-r-r-riding the wa-wa-wa-washing machi-i-i-i-i-ine! You-u-u-u gotta try this Snowfla-a-a-a-a-ake! It's a-a-a-a-aweso-o-o-o-ome!" Marshall replied, while he was on the vibrating machine.

"Did you even get permission from Ryder to ride the washing machine, or are you just riding it for fun?" Snowflake asked, somewhat serious.

"I'm riding it for fu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n!" Marshall replied with a goofy smile on his face. Snowflake was a little nervous; riding the washing machine did look like fun, but she didn't want her and Marshall to break it. Snowflake decided it wouldn't hurt to at least do it once. Snowflake rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Marshall.

"Okay, okay. I'll join you, Marshall!" Snowflake replied reluctantly as she sighed.

"Ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!" Marshall cheered, still vibrating and throwing his paws in the air. Again, Snowflake just smiled before she jumped up on the vibrating washing machine and joined Marshall. At first it was hard to just stay still sitting on it, but eventually she got the hang of it.

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Snowflake said as she vibrated. Soon, she and Marshall were having the time of their lives!

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h! Wee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" the two pups cheered while they vibrated. Suddenly, the machine stopped. The pups then got the laundry out of the washer and put the laundry in the dryer. After that, the two friends washed their paws, and then looked at the vibrating dryer. Smiles grew on Marshall and Snowflake's faces.

"Again!" Marshall suggested. Snowflake got nervous, then smiled back.

"Okay, but just this one time!" Snowflake replied in agreement. It wasn't long before the pups jumped up on the vibrating dryer and were riding it too.

"Wahoo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" the pups cheered as they vibrated on the machine. Soon, Marshall and Snowflake were having a lot of fun. However, they were in for a surprise. The dryer vibrated even more, causing the two pups to go flying off of it.

"Oh no! Did we break it?!" Marshall asked Snowflake, slightly concerned.

"I hope not!" Snowflake replied, also concerned. Then, what happened next surprised both of them; the small dryer door opened, and all of a sudden, dry laundry started flying out of the dryer and into the air!

"Ahhhhhh! The dryer is alive!" Snowflake cried out in fear.

"Take cover!" Marshall exclaimed as the two pups lied down on the floor and covered their heads with their paws. Soon, socks, blankets, bed sheets, and other kinds of clothes were flying around like a clothes hurricane!

"Ahhhhhhh! Flying laundry!" Marshall screamed as he covered his head from a flying sock.

"'Flying laundry'? ... Wait a minute, it's just laundry. Laundry can't hurt us!" Snowflake relied now taking her paws away from her head and standing up.

"Oh yeah... Hehe, We're so silly!" Marshall said doing the same as Snowflake while the two pups laughed. However, while they laughed, the pups had their eyes closed. Suddenly, a white bed sheet flew right on top of Marshall just as the Dalmatian pup opened his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Snowflake, get me out of here!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet. Unfortunately, Snowflake opened her eyes by the time Marshall already had the sheet on him. She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Snowflake screamed as she tried to avoid the flying laundry and stay away from the sheet covered Marshall.

"A ghost?! Where is it?!" Marshall cried out, getting confused by Snowflake's words, and getting scared himself. Marshall blindingly kept walking around trying to get the sheet off, but ended up scaring Snowflake more in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me! Ghost! Help!" Snowflake screamed as she tried to run away from the ghost. Suddenly, another white bed sheet flew out of the dryer and landed right on top of Snowflake!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Marshall, help! I'm stuck!" Snowflake cried out as she tried to get out of her white bed sheet. As the two pups kept struggling under the sheets however, the other pups heard all of the noise from the hang out room.

"What are they doing down there?" Chase asked questionably.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they found a ghost!" Rocky replied.

"A ghost?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rubble cried out as he ran and hid under a bean bag.


	5. Ghostly Confusion and Chilly Nights

Chapter 5: Ghostly Confusion and Chilly Nights

"Do you think there's a real ghost down there?" Skye asked suspiciously.

"I don't think so. Remember when Marshall was sleep-walking under that sheet and we thought he was a ghost?" Chase replied, reminding the pups about the spooky ghost situation that had happened months ago. All of the pups nodded.

"Yeah. That's probably what's going on down there," Skye replied as all of the pups laughed. Meanwhile, back in the laundry room, Marshall and Snowflake were still lost under the sheets.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! I can't see!" Snowflake cried out as she struggled with her sheet.

"Help! What's going on?! Who turned out the lights?!" Marshall called out as he too struggled under his white bed sheet. Eventually, the dryer stopped, and the dry laundry was all over the room. Soon, Snowflake and Marshall were able to get the sheets off of themselves and saw each other.

"Marshall!" Snowflake cried out as she hugged her best buddy.

"Snowflake!" Marshall exclaimed as he too went to hug his friend. Once they separated from the hug, the two pups laughed.

"I'm sorry Marshall. I thought you were a ghost under that sheet!" Snowflake apologized to Marshall.

"That's okay. It was a mistake. Besides, you were stuck under a sheet too" Marshall replied calmly. Snowflake smiled.

"Thank you, Marshall. Well, we better clean up the laundry," Snowflake replied noticing all the laundry that was spread throughout the room.

"Yeah. We don't want any more ghosts showing up and scaring us!" Marshall commented jokingly as the two pups laughed. Soon, after almost an hour, all of the laundry was organized and cleaned up.

"Come on Snowflake. Let's go do something else!" Marshall suggested as he ran out of the room. Snowflake smiled, and followed the Dalmatian pup.

After Marshall and Snowflake joined the other pups, they were asked about the ghost. Marshall and Snowflake explained everything and the other pups understood. Soon, Ryder came back to The Lookout. After several minutes of playing, they all had dinner, and then hung out. Ryder turned on the TV to check the weather.

"Wow. It looks like tonight's going to be cold. We better make sure we got everything to stay warm," Ryder suggested as he went to check on what they had. After a while, Ryder found a bunch of blankets, bed sheets, coats and jackets for everyone. After the pups and Ryder got all nice and warm with the bedding and coats wrapped around them, they all enjoyed watching Apollo the Super Pup as well as checking the Weather Channel. Soon, it was time for bed.

"Okay pups, it's bedtime!" Ryder said as the pups also noticed the time and went to their bean bags to sleep on.

"Goodnight pups," Ryder said before leaving to go to bed himself.

"Goodnight Ryder," the pups replied. Soon, the pups all fell asleep, and were dreaming about pup treats, toys, and missions. However, as the night got colder, Marshall was shivering. He put more blankets on his body to help get warm, and snuggled with his teddy bear, but he was still cold. Marshall then got up and walked over to Snowflake.

"Snowflake? Snowflake?" Marshall whispered until the husky woke up.

"Yes?" Snowflake answered in a sleepy voice.

"May I please sleep with you? You know, to stay warm? Nothing I've done has worked," Marshall explained. Snowflake nodded, and let Marshall get under the covers. 'Now I can get some sleep again,' Snowflake thought to herself. Suddenly, just as she closed her eyes, she hear something.

"Caaaaaaaaaa... Shhhh ... Caaaaaaaaaa!" snored Rubble as he slept peacefully with his sleeping-mask on.

'Really, Rubble?!' Snowflake thought, getting slightly annoyed by the pit bull's snoring. Snowflake then tried to get back to sleep. Eventually, Snowflake was able to get back to sleep, but Rubble's snoring kept making her dream of a vacuum cleaner that would keep going past her every ten minutes. It was annoying!

Suddenly, her dream changed, and she was playing with Marshall while the other pups played somewhere else or were helping out. As she played with Marshall however, she found his clumsy accidents to be cute and funny. In fact, just being around Marshall made Snowflake feel happy. The two pups were about to chew on a bone when Snowflake realized what was happening to her emotions.

Snowflake suddenly jolted awake upon realizing what her dream was about. This now got her concerned.

"Oh no. I'm even starting to dream these feelings!" Snowflake said to herself. She knew that she had to tell Ryder, but she didn't want to wake him up. What was she going to do?


	6. Snowflake and the Ghost

Chapter 6: Snowflake and the Ghost

*This chapter has some references to the episode: "Pups Save a Ghost". You have been warned*

Suddenly, without warning, Snowflake felt something make her and her bedding slide forwards and fall off of the bean bag bed.

"Owf!" Snowflake exclaimed, now laying on the ground with her sheets and blankets covering her from head to tail. Suddenly, she felt movement under the bedding, and remembered that Marshall had been sleeping with her too.

"Marshall? Is that you? Hello? Marshall?" Snowflake whispered as she asked her friend to make sure he was okay. More movement followed, along with some quiet snores. Suddenly, the movement stopped. Snowflake then struggled a little trying to get out of the bedding, and eventually poked her head out of the sheets and blankets. The next thing she saw scared her;

At first, Snowflake saw nothing but sleeping pups, but when she looked at Marshall's bed, she thought she saw movement. Snowflake's eyes widened.

"Marshall! Oh no, he's stuck! Marshall, I'll get you outta there little buddy!" Snowflake cried out as she rushed over to Marshall's bedding and dived under the sheets and blankets! After looking around however, Snowflake found nothing. Snowflake soon realized that the movement must have just been the bedding itself. Snowflake then poked her head out of Marshall's bedding, and gasped at what she saw next; A pup-like figure was wondering around the room with a white sheet over it.

What Snowflake didn't know was that Marshall had caused them to accidentally slide off of the bean bag, get covered by the bedding, struggled to get out of Snowflake's bedding, and then sleep-walked over to his bed, got stuck under his white sheet, and was now sleep-walking with the sheet over himself. Snowflake was now nervous.

"I-I-It's a ghost!" Snowflake said nervously as she whimpered and wined. Snowflake didn't like ghosts because she never really could tell if the ghosts were real or not. Now, there was a ghost wondering inside The Lookout right in front of her. Snowflake watched as the ghost walked off past the elevator, and towards the hang out area. As Snowflake listened carefully, she could hear the ghost... Snoring?

"Why would a ghost be snoring? Ghosts don't snore; they go boo!" Snowflake said as she slowly got up and quietly followed the ghost. The ghost wondered over to the snack machine and pressed the button at the bottom, causing treats to come out of the machine. Snowflake was confused. Why would a ghost eat dog treats? However, the more she watched the ghost, the more she started to wonder if the ghost was actually real or not. Snowflake whined at the thought of interacting with a real ghost. That scared her. Still, despite her fear of ghosts, she decided that she had to figure out who the ghost was. Snowflake quietly walked over to the ghost, and nervously prepared herself.

"E-E-Excuse me, g-g-ghost?" Snowflake asked shakily. The ghost then turned to face her, and Snowflake gasped. The ghost slowly approached her, but just as Snowflake thought that the ghost was going to get her, the ghost suddenly stopped and sat down. Snowflake was confused.

"Huh?" Snowflake said in confusion as she stared at the ghost. Snowflake then decided to take the opportunity to find out if the ghost was real or no. So, being as careful and quiet as she could, Snowflake sneaked up to the ghost, and took a look under the sheet.

"Marshall?! You silly pup. You can wake up now, little buddy!" Snowflake said to the sleeping Marshall.

"Ahhhhh ...Shhhhhh. Ahhhhhh... Shhhhhhh." Marshall quietly snored. Snowflake could tell that her friend wasn't waking up. She let the sheet drop, as she stared at her sheet covered friend. Then, she thought of an idea.

"Okay, Marshall. Joke's over! How about a goodnight hug before we go back to bed? Come here little buddy!" Snowflake said as she hugged the sheet covered Marshall. The sheet covered Marshall just continued to snore quietly as Snowflake hugged him. Now it just looked like Snowflake was hugging a ghost. Snowflake quickly realized that her friendly hug did nothing at all, and that the only way Marshall would go back to bed would be if she stayed up with him.

For the next hour or two, Snowflake and the 'ghost' ate some pup food, drank some water, and just sat looking around inside The Lookout. It got quite boring after a while.

"I'm going to go eat another treat. Do you want to come with me?" Snowflake asked the sheet covered Marshall. Snowflake just got snoring as a reply.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Snowflake said as she went to snack on another treat. After she left, she had no idea that the sheet covered Marshall sleep-walked back towards the other pups. After a minute of snacking, Snowflake came back and saw that the sheet covered Marshall was missing.

"Oh no! I lost the ghost!" Snowflake said sleepily when she noticed that the 'ghost' was gone. Suddenly, she realized what she had just said.

"I lost the ghost?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Snowflake exclaimed, getting scared again.

Meanwhile, the sheet covered Marshall was still sleep-walking towards the other sleeping pups. Nobody had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, the sheet slightly rubbed against Rubble's nose, waking him up.

"Huh?" Rubble said as he got surprised by the sheet rubbing against his nose. Rubble lifted his sleeping mask off of his face, and let his eyes get used to the dark room. Once he could see properly, he saw the sheet covered Marshall walking around the room. Rubble's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-It's a ghost!" Rubble said in shock as he watched the sheet covered Marshall wondering around. 'I have to warn the other pups before the ghost does something bad!' Rubble thought to himself before getting up. Rubble slowly got up to warn to other pups, but he also wanted to be careful not to caught by the ghost. Rubble quietly got off of the bean bag that he was sleeping on, and walked quietly over to where Rocky was sleeping. Unfortunately, Rubble tripped and fell, waking up the other pups.

"Huh? Who's there?" Chase said sleepily.

"Who's making all that noise?" Zuma asked annoyed.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"Who yelped?" Skye asked curiously. Suddenly, they all saw the sheet-covered Marshall sleepwalking.

"Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost!" all of the pups cried out as they started to run away scared. Soon, Snowflake arrived back at the pup sleeping area, and saw all of the commotion.

"Oh no... I was afraid that this would happen. Guess the ghost is out of the bag...Or out of the sheet I guess, hehe," Snowflake said to herself as she face-pawed her forehead and then kept watching nervously at the 'ghost' and panicked pups.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the pups all screamed as they continued to run away from the 'ghost'. Eventually, after several moments of panicking, the sleep-walking Marshall accidentally tripped on the sheet and did a summer-salt with the sheet still on him. Marshall yawned and opened his eyes.


	7. Ghostly Friend, and Advice

Here is Chapter 7 of Snowflake's Crush:

Chapter 7: Ghostly Friend, and Advice

"H-Hey, why is everybody screaming?" Marshall asked as he looked around. Unfortunately, since the sheet was still on him, he freaked out!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Marshal cried out as he struggled under the sheet. While Marshall screamed and struggled however, the other pups stopped panicking and listened.

"Hey pups, do you hear that?" Chase asked as they listened.

"Yeah, it sounds like Marshall!" Zuma answered. The pups turned towards the 'ghost' and saw that it looked like it was either struggling with something, or doing a weird dance.

"Help! Help! Who turned out the lights?! ... Ahhhhhhhhh!" the sheet-covered Marshall called out before tripping over the sheet again and falling backwards onto the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get this thing off of me!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet, while lying on the ground.

"Marshall!" Snowflake exclaimed before running over towards her sheet-covered friend.

"Snowflake! Be careful of the ghost!" Rubble told the husky pup nervously. Snowflake sniffed the 'ghost' and then turned towards the other pups.

"Pups, this isn't a ghost! It's..." Snowflake said before grabbing the sheet with her mouth. Snowflake then threw the white bed sheet off to reveal Marshall, who was still screaming and acting like he was still trying to get out of the sheet.

"Marshall!" the other pups exclaimed before running over to their friend. Marshall stopped screaming, and got up.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Skye asked in concerned.

"You had us scared, little buddy!" Chase commented.

"Yeah, we thought you were a ghost!" Rocky added. Marshall looked at the pups with his ears down.

"I'm sorry pups. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I must have been sleep-walking under that white bed sheet and you all thought I was a ghost. I heard you all screaming and when I woke up, I couldn't see anything under sheet. I'm sorry," Marshall explained.

"It's okay, Marshall. We're just so glad you're safe buddy," Chase replied back as he and the other pups hugged Marshall. After Marshall hugged the pups, he turned towards Snowflake.

"I'm sorry I scared you Snowflake. Do you forgive me?" Marshall said.

"Of course Marshall," Snowflake replied before hugging the Dalmatian pup. Once they separated from the hug, all of the pups went back to bed.

The next day, Snowflake waited until the other pups were outside so she could talk to Ryder alone. She then went up the elevator, got out of the elevator and looked around for Ryder. Soon, she found him playing with his Pup Pad on a bean bag chair.

"Ryder, I need to talk to you!" Snowflake said, running over to the boy.

"What's wrong Snowflake?" Ryder asked the husky pup, looking away from his Pup Pad. Snowflake sighed.

"I had a dream about Marshall last night. I think my feelings for him are getting worse," Snowflake replied.

"Okay. Tell me if you have that dream again. Anything else new?" Ryder replied.

"Well, Marshall was sleepwalking under his bed sheets again, and we thought he was a ghost. Other than that, nothing much is new," Snowflake responded. Ryder then got up from the Bean bag that he was sitting on, walked over to Snowflake, and pet her.

"I just wish I knew what to do about this crush on Marshall. I really need some more help. I've been listening to you Ryder, but, the feelings keep coming!" Snowflake explained.

"Try talking to Chase. Chase and Marshall are best friends. Maybe he can give you some advice," Ryder suggested.

"Okay, I'll try talking to Chase. Thank you Ryder," Snowflake said before smiling, letting Ryder pet her some more, and then running to the elevator to go find Chase.

"Chase? Chase?" Snowflake called out after walking out of the elevator. After a minute, the German shepherd ran into The Lookout, and walked over to the female husky.

"Hi Snowflake. I heard you call me, and ran as fast as I could! What do you need?" Chase said curiously. Snowflake sighed.

"I need your advice. I have feelings for someone, but I don't want to confess those feeling towards him. I don't want it to affect our friendship and us being teammates. But my feelings keep getting stronger! What should I do?" Snowflake explained, but doing so in a way where Chase wouldn't be able to know who her crush was.

"Try to just hang out with the pup. Being with the pup you have a crush on could help make your feeling not as intense. You'll feel for relaxed, and be able to think clearly," Chase suggested. Snowflake thought about the advice. It did seem like a good idea.

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you Chase," the husky said before she and Chase ran outside to join the other pups.


End file.
